1. Technical Field
This invention relates to rotary drive sprinklers with a ring, or sleeve, having multiple nozzles therearound as part of a nozzle housing assembly, said ring of nozzles being rotatable to be rotated to have a selected nozzle placed into operation.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,797 to Carl L. C. Kah, III for OPERATIONALLY CHANGEABLE MULTIPLE NOZZLES SPRINKLER is included here as if fully set forth and provides for change from one nozzle to another by rotationally moving a nozzle selection sleeve into the flow path of a nozzle housing passage.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/104,456 to Carl L. C. Kah, Jr. and Carl L. C. Kah, III for SELECTABLE NOZZLE ROTARY DRIVEN SPRINKLER is included here as if fully set forth and provides for change from one nozzle to another by rotating an internal selection rotor.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/128,130 to Carl L. C. Kah, Jr. and Carl L. C. Kah, III for ROTARY NOZZLE ASSEMBLY HAVING INSERTABLE ROTATABLE NOZZLE DISC is included here as if fully set forth and provides for change from one nozzle to another by having an insertable rotatable nozzle disc.
Other patents setting forth a background for this invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,283; 5,226,599; 5,526,982; 5,765,757; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 388,502; Russian Patent No. 975,101; and French Patent No. 2,313,132.